Call to the Wild
by stolehearts
Summary: Instead of Addison running off into the woods after the bus crash, Bucky did. And in turn, was taken on the ride of his life. Here's the story about Bucky encountering the werewolves first.


Author's Notes: After Zombies 2 (which I did love), I was definitely disappointed in the writers for ruining any and all development Bucky's character had in the first movie. So here we are. Please note that in this story, the werewolves do not think Addison is the Great Alpha. On with the story…

* * *

"— Everyone, off the bus! One by one!"

Bucky didn't have to be told twice. He knew the stories of the monsters within the forest. He'd always believed in them, unlike everyone else. He still believed in them, despite the fact that no one ever believed him, made him out to be some delusional boy.

Within seconds, he was off the bus. The first one off, naturally. While his cousin was still vacating the bus until everyone was off, he was already outside, inspecting their surroundings as best as he could. Needless to say, the bus was going to need more than just a little care in order to properly run again. Remind him to scold the mascot on his driving. And Zed on his ill-timed Prawn invite for Addison.

He suddenly saw two blurs of green hair from his peripheral vision making their way towards where the bus was and concluded said zombie and his little sister had found them. Found Addison.

"Are you okay? I'm — so sorry!"

It was obvious Zed's apology was only meant for Addison, even with everyone around.

Before Bucky could even think about what to do next, he saw another figure running through the trees to his right, causing him to stop in step.

But when he turned towards where the movement came from, he was met with nothing. Just trees upon trees upon trees.

His attention turned back to everyone who had gathered around the broken down bus, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he just saw. Despite the lack of evidence, he had a feeling there was something out there. Call it a gut feeling.

If there was anything out there, he knew what it was. Perhaps he should've ignored it, ran in the opposite direction. But if he could prove werewolves existed in the woods now, he could prove that he was right this entire time — that they should've listened to him. That monsters existed.

Before he could give it a proper second thought, the cheer captain slid away. He'd be back before anyone noticed, most likely. And if he could actually find proof, it'd all be worth it in the end. He'd go in, not get caught, and be back before anything happened — sounded like a solid plan.

With every step, he could feel and hear the crunching of leaves on the ground. Step after step, dark eyes practically darting from left to right.

And that was when he saw it again. Someone — something. That blur.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"I know you're there. I saw you."

Probably never the best idea to call out like that, but what else was he supposed to do? He had to get their attention somehow.

But again, there was nothing. But there had been, and this wasn't the time to start doubting himself.

"Whatever," mumbled Bucky.

These monsters were smart if they could survive out in the wild like this. He wasn't quite sure what he'd been thinking, but they weren't going to show themselves to him.

Just as he turned around to begin making his way back towards the bus, he stopped in place. In front of him, off into the distance, was someone on a rock. If he hadn't personally heard the howl, he probably wouldn't have believed it himself.

She stopped. Stared right at him.

A string of swear words ran through his mind, as his eyes met hers. There was something about her eyes. He hadn't expected to be caught, but there he was.

But before he knew it, she turned on her heels and ran off through the trees. Much too quickly for him to even consider going after her. Besides, he knew better than that.

She saw him. That much was evident. Yet, she made no move to come after him. Strange.

* * *

Back at the scene of the bus, Shrimpy was seated on the back floor of the bus, the doors still wide open, and the legs of the costume dangling off the end.

"You know, you could've easily stopped before hitting Zed!" Jacey exclaimed. Which raised the question: why did they trust the driving to the mascot who wouldn't even take off the costume to drive?

"— Or, you know, after hitting Zed? But before taking us down a dirty path in the woods?" Lacey spoke up, making her distaste for the zombie even more evident.

That was enough to gain a scoff from Zed, even though he knew how to take the Aceys' words too personally.

Of course, the mascot stayed quiet, and everyone else let out a groan. Some were aimed towards the mascot, some were aimed towards the Aceys' bullying.

"Can we not fight right now? Shrimpy, can you please take a look at the bus and try to get it out of the mud so we can get back to Seabrook?"

A simple nod, as Shrimpy jumped down onto the ground, mostly grateful for having something to do.

"Come on, let's see if he needs any help," said Addison, bringing Zed and Bree over towards the bus. Bonzo and Zoey immediately followed.

Leave it to Addison Wells to keep things running smoothly even in the state of an emergency.

Or at least, everything seemed to be looking up. Until the youngest zombie looked around and realized someone was missing.

She should've known when she realized no one spoke up when the Aceys were attacking Shrimpy.

Tugging at her big brother's sleeve, she couldn't keep the worry from her voice as she spoke of the cheerleader she'd grown to adore, "Where's Bucky?"


End file.
